


Constantly Vigilant and No Damned Fun

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 24 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/profile">archon_mentha</a>'s prompt of <i>Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody: red shirts, sneakoscopes, polyjuice</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Constantly Vigilant and No Damned Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archon_mentha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=archon_mentha).



> Written on 24 May 2006 in response to [archon_mentha](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody: red shirts, sneakoscopes, polyjuice_.

"Report," Moody growled, when he found Tonks and Shacklebolt giggling together—well, Tonks was giggling, but Shacklebolt's smile was damn close enough to a laugh—in the kitchen of Twelve, Grimmauld.

"Sorry, Sir. I stopped that shipment of defective Sneakoscopes from leaving Purleys' Protectives. He was that mad, too."

"What's so funny, then?" Moody asked Shacklebolt.

"Tonks was just telling me about the Star Trek episodes. She thinks people who buy protective devices from Purley might as well be wearing red shirts."

Tonks burst out laughing at Moody's expression. "It's from a telly show. Red Shirts are the security officers who always—"

"You're wasting time discussing Muggle telly when you know Fletcher's out there selling "Polyjuice" that turns people all hivey?" 

Tonks' smile seemed to skulk off her face. "Sorry, Sir, but it is my dinner break."

"You take too many damned breaks, girl. Finish your tea and get back to it."


End file.
